Chat
Chat is the mainly way players can communicate in Builder Buddies game. Players can types up to 150 characters. And chat is where you put a game special commands. Which are special words in the game. Channels Chat Channel is, a channel players chat. For example: in "Diamond Falls" Chat Channel, People in diamond falls will chats in this channel, and see others players message that chats in this channel. When players walks from wilderness to a town, from a town to wilderness, or teleport from town to town, for example, the special message will says: Left Channel: '''Edinburgh '''Joined Channel: Diamond Falls The Left Channel will shows the old chat, and Joined Channel will shows the new chat channel. The main chat in the whole game is Wilderness chat. Most of people talks here. If you created a town, your town automatically have town chat. There used to be a command to open and closes town chat. The command is disabled on November 2, 2018 Badges Some player with special status automatically grants badges in the chat. It appears before your name in the chat. There are currently 4 badges. To have a badge, you must meet the requirements. # Staff Badge (Wrench) '''Belong to the game's developer (Only Xavier Robledo) # '''Global Moderator (Axe) '''Belong to the global moderators. # '''Mayor (Ribbon) '''belong to the mayors, must be in their own town then the badge will appear. # '''Town Moderator (Sword) '''belong to the town moderators, must be in the town they were assigned then the badge will appear. A player can have more than a badge. For example, being a global moderator and mayor. '''Chat Version Compared The chat history 1. Olden Chat='1. Olden Chat (2015)' On Builder Buddies Version 1.0.0 The chat is a small button that you have to clicks in to type. It shows message right at the screen, 4 at a time. I'm not sure that there's report system yet. The picture is from "Lollipop110" in "Paris City - Builder Buddies" YouTube Video. |-|2. 2016 - 2018 Chat='2. 2016 - 2018 Chat' Most players experienced this chat version. It shows the 2 newest message at your top left of the game. You can type up to 64 letters. There is report system already. Everything is white. |-|3. Modern Chat='3. Modern Chat (Oct. - Nov.2018)' On Builder Buddies Version 1.6.2 and later When people chats in this version, his or her name will be displayed purple. This is to prevents someone pretending to be someone. At first the developer used dark purple. People are complaining that it is too hard to read so he changed the shade to make it easier to read. Twice, From dark purple to normal purple on October 26, 2018. From purple to light purple on October 30 2018. A badge was added on the day modern chat is firstly released, Wrench badge for the staff team. |-|4. November Chat Update=''' 4. November Chat (Nov. 2018 and later on)' The current chat version of the game. From now on, players can type up to 150 letters. And badges are now added in front of player's name, if the player's requirement meets the badge's requirement 1.Wrench Badge = Staff Badge 2.Axe = Global Moderator 3.Ribbon = Mayor (works only in the mayor's town) 4.Sword = Town's Moderator (works only in the moderator's assigned town) Bugs There is currently a bug that sometimes, players will not see anyone speaking in the chat but him/herself. This happened several times. For example: in Hallelujah Music Video. On the verse 4 (2:43) You will have to sign out and come back in the game to make the chat works again. There is also a very rare bug that some old players would had experience it. The whole chat won't work! Just like the bug in the previous paragraph but it happened to everyone. Reporting System System The Reporting System is disabled on '''November Chat Update.' When a player be annoying. For example: Spamming the chat, Swearing words, etc. People can mute them from the chat by pressing the player's name and press "Report". The requirements of players reporting is unknown, Approximately 5 people Players being muted will be unmuted after 24 hours. Some players claimed that they are muted more than 24 hours. This is not proofed true yet. When the old report system was in place, if someone reported the system (for example: the /town menu that would pop up after the command, or "owner doesn't allow others to build here) their game would crash. Early Reporting System, And Changes Some players got reported for no reason at all. Mayor of Diamond Falls, decided to mail to the game developers. This is the official respond from Kristyn, Xavier's ONLY helper. This is forwarded message I got from Torrapicus Termite, mayor of Diamond Falls. when he got muted from trying to stop 2 boys swearing in his town but got muted instead. -------- Forwarded Message -------- Subject: robledosoftware Re: App ticket Date: Wed, 28 Feb 2018 From: Kristyn (robledosoftware) To: Mobile App User The article even made more senses now. "something else big is coming first" is March Town search update, definitely! And some people confirmed that it is harder to muted people. Maybe Xavier raised the threshold but no one knows when. I believe it is a minor update.